


The Ice Prince and the Dragon Master: Character Bios

by IdunAurora



Series: The Ice Prince and the Dragon Master [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Bios, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokémon teams, i love it, this series is blowing out of proportion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdunAurora/pseuds/IdunAurora
Summary: This YOI/Pokémon-crossover I got myself into is blowing out of proportion, and I love it!Someone (I think it was more than one, actually) asked for character and team bios, so for all you Pokémon nerds out there, I will be publishing a few bios alongside every chapter (and possibly in between).Warning: this probably makes zero sense if you haven't familiarized yourself withthisseries.SPOILER WARNING: If you suddenly found yourself interested what this was all about - readCompeting for Your Attentionbefore reading these bios! They follow the sequel,The End of the Land and the Top of the Sky, and yes, there are spoilers!These bios will be updated as the series progress.





	1. Viktor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer is in place, I own neither YOI nor Pokémon!
> 
> These bios will be updated as the series progress. I hope I counted everyone's badges and ribbons correctly, because I've tried keeping track but... I suck at numbers, so if you notice anything off, leave a comment so it can be fixed! ^.^

**Viktor Nikiforov**

ID No.: CS2512R

Ribbons: 46

Grand Festival Ribbons: 4

Achievements:  
Master Rank-coordinator  
Top Coordinator  
Sinnoh Grand Festival Champion

Birthday: December 25

Age: 22

From: Snowpoint City, Sinnoh

Lives in: Lilycove City, Hoenn

Family:  
Ekaterina Nikiforov, mother  
Alexander Nikiforov, father

Associates:   
Wallace (former mentor)  
Lisia (former sparring partner)  
Lilia Baranovskaya (former mentor)  
Yakov Feltsman (former mentor)  
Christophe Giacometti (best friend)  
Chaz (sparring partner)  
Yuuri Katsuki (boyfriend, unofficial battle coach)

Pokémon:                                      
Katya the Glaceon  
Alolan Ninetales  
Lapras  
Froslass  
Weavile

 

**Background**

Viktor is the son of Top Coordinator, Fairy Expert Ekaterina Nikiforov and Gym Leader, Ice Master Alexander Nikiforov, and Viktor has on many occasions assured that he is his parents’ greatest fan, especially his mother’s, whom he followed onto the contest stage. At the age of five, Viktor and his father found an injured Eevee in the snow, and saved her by evolving her into the Glaceon that Viktor named Katya after his mother.

At age 10, he entered his first junior contest prior to the Lilycove Contest Spectacular together with Katya and his eye-catching Alolan Vulpix, and managed to grab the attention of Top Coordinator and Water Master Wallace. The Gym Leader of Sootopolis offered to take Viktor under his wing to train him alongside Wallace’s niece, Lisia, and soon after, Viktor moved to Hoenn. Two years later he entered the Normal Rank and advanced to the Super Rank immediately at the Sinnoh Grand Festival the same season.

The following offer of mentorship came from retired Top Coordinator Madam Lilia, and Viktor moved to Snowbelle City in Kalos to train with her and Ice Master Yakov Feltsman, leader of Snowbelle City Gym. From there, Viktor quickly made his way to the Hyper Rank and then directly to the Master Rank, but it took him five tries to finally gain the well-deserved title of Top Coordinator. Having achieved that, Viktor headed back to Sinnoh for a while before deciding Hoenn was the place he wanted to be.

Currently, Viktor is living in Lilycove City, where he teaches young coordinators while also training hard himself, and he’s known to donate great deals of his prize money to organizations founded to support up-and-coming coordinators. He’s also aspiring to become an Ice Expert.

 

**Skills**

Choreography  
The awe-inspiring routines put Viktor on the Contest-map from the start, ever since his days in the junior contests, and has continued to stun and amaze audiences ever since. Despite having a team consisting of only ice-types, every routine feels like a breath of fresh air, keeping people at the edge of their seats.

Surprise  
No matter how many times Viktor steps onto the stage, he never ceases to surprise. Not only has it earned him a multitude of ribbons, but it has also won him many battles. Rumors were that Viktor took a great deal of inspiration from his father and former mentors, and more recently, it has been confirmed that his battling is heavily influenced by his boyfriend and unofficial battling coach, Dragon Master Yuuri Katsuki, who is also know for that particular trait.

 

**Notable routines**

Listing all of Viktor’s most memorable routines would turn this section into a novel. One of the most outstanding ones is Katya’s routine during Viktor’s fourth Sinnoh Grand Festival in the Master Rank, where she managed to wrap a Shadow Ball in ice crystals using Frost Breath, an insanely difficult task carried out masterfully. The most spectacular one to date, however, is Ninetales’ routine from the Sinnoh Grand Festival that earned Viktor his title as Top Coordinator, where it was revealed that the Alolan ice-type was able to create cold, blue flames of icy fire. It fascinated not only the contest scene, but also the battle scene and a great many scientists, who figured it was possible du to the Alolan Ninetales’ distant Kantonian, fiery origins.

 

**Notable battles**

Viktor’s Lapras has fought and won many an elegant Contest Battle, and her most memorable one is undoubtedly from the Slateport Contest Spectacular where she successfully made the opposing Mienfoo slip on a snow flake-shaped ice pattern, then take it out with the arguably most beautiful Zen Headbutt ever seen on a Contest-stage.  However, it is Weavile that takes the top spot with a masterful show of speed, skill and swiftness against Mismagius and Fantina at the Sinnoh Grand Festival that helped Viktor achieve the Top Coordinator-title.

 

**Pokémon**

While Viktor’s team consists solely of ice-types, the only pure ice-type in the lineup is Katya the Glaceon. Being Viktor’s oldest companion, Katya is also the one seen outside her PokéBall far more often than not, unless the weather is too warm for her to enjoy. Apart from Katya, the Pokémon mostly associated with Viktor is his Alolan Ninetales, his second oldest companion. Team Mother Lapras was gifted to him by Wallace, and Froslass and Weavile joined his team after a sparring session between Viktor and his father that lead to Snorunt evolving into the ghost/ice-type she is now.

 

**Trivia**

  * Viktor loves ice skating
  * He’s determined to become better at cooking
  * He’s the only certified coordinator with an Alolan Ninetales
  * His style of surprising during routines once inspired a young dragon trainer to apply it in battle and go on to become the youngest Dragon Master in history much thank to that technique
  * Proud owner of a pair of swim shorts with a Luvdisc-print that his best friend and fellow coordinator has gifted him with



 

**Team**

F = female  
M = male

(move) = remains from previous evolution and not listed in the evolved Pokémon’s moveset

 **Move** = a move the Pokémon favors or excels at

Pokémon listed in the order they’ve joined the trainer’s team

Stats listed highest to lowest

Dex number refers to the National Pokédex

 

 **Katya the Glaceon** (F) - Fresh Snow Pokémon

Dex no: 471

Dex entry: It can control its body temperature at will. This allows it to freeze its fur, making it needle sharp, and even the atmosphere around it to create a flurry of diamond dust.

Joined: found as an Eevee on the verge of passing away in the snow - Viktor named her after his mother Ekaterina (also known as Katya or Katyusha)

Type: ice

Ability: Ice Body (gradually regains HP during hail)

Nature: Quiet (raised special attack, lowered speed, favors dry flavors and dislikes sweet)

Character: highly curious (favors special attack)

Stats: special attack, defense, special defense, HP, speed, attack

Moveset: Aqua Tail, Attract, **Aurora Veil** , Baby-Doll Eyes, Barrier, Bite, Blizzard, Captivate, Charm, Detect, Double Team, Echoed Voice, Endure, Fake Tears, **Frost Breath** , Hail, Heal Bell, Helping Hand, **Ice Beam** , Ice Fang, Ice Shard, Icy Wind, Mirror Coat, Mud-Slap, Natural Gift, Quick Attack, Protect, Rain Dance, Return, Round, Sand Attack, **Shadow Ball** , Signal Beam, Synchronoise, Tail Whip, Toxic, Water Pulse, Wish, Work Up

 

 **Alolan Ninetales** (F) - Fox Pokémon

Dex no: 038

Dex entry: It can produce ice crystals on its fur for both offense and defense. It has a gentle temperament, and is known to help human in distress, but it is also territorial and will punish any threat to its domain.

Joined: as a Vulpix that Viktor’s father brought with him from Alola as a gift to his son

Type: ice/fairy

Ability: Snow Cloak (raises evasion during hail)

Nature: Calm (raised special defense, lowered attack, favors bitter flavors and dislikes spicy)

Character: likes to run (favors speed)

Stats: speed, special defense, special attack, defense, HP, attack

Moveset: Agility, Aqua Tail, Attract, (Aurora Beam), Aurora Veil, (Baby-Doll Eyes), Blizzard, Calm Mind, Charm, Confuse Ray, Dark Pulse, **Dazzling Gleam** , **Double Team** , Dream Eater, Extrasensory, Freeze-Dry, Frost Breath, **Hail** , Heal Bell, Howl, **Hypnosis** , Ice Beam, Ice Shard, Moonblast, Nasty Plot, Payback, Poison Powder, Psyshock, Return, Round, Safeguard, Stun Spore, Tail Slap, (Tail Whip)

 

 **Lapras** (F) - Transport Pokémon

Dex no: 131

Dex entry: They were once near extinction due to poaching, but following protective regulations, their numbers are rising again. They’re gentle and intelligent, they understand human speech, and like to ferry people on their backs.

Joined: a gift from Wallace when Viktor left Sootopolis for Snowbelle to train with Lilia and Yakov

Type: water/ice

Ability: Water Absorb (restores HP if hit by a water-type move)

Nature: Relaxed (raised defense, lowered speed, favors sour flavors and dislikes sweet)

Character: likes to relax (favors HP)

Stats: HP, special defense, attack, special attack, defense, speed

Moveset: Ancient Power, Avalanche, Blizzard, **Body Slam** , Brine, Bulldoze, Confuse Ray, Dive, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dream Eater, Drill Run, Echoed Voice, Foresight, Freeze-Dry, Frost Breath, Future Sight, Hail, Heal Bell, **Horn Drill** , **Hydro Pump** , Ice Beam, Ice Shard, Iron Tail, **Mist** , Protect, Psychic, Rain Dance, Refresh, Safeguard, Shock Wave, Signal Beam, Sing, Sleep Talk, Smart Strike, Surf, Thunderbolt, Water Pulse, Waterfall, Whirlpool, Zen Headbutt

 

 **Froslass** (F) - Snow Land Pokémon

Dex no: 478

Dex entry: It freezes foes with an icy breath, and what seems to be its body is actually hollow. Legends in snowy regions say that a woman who was lost on an icy mountain was reborn as Froslass.

Joined: a ready-to-evolve female Snorunt followed Viktor home, and evolved into Froslass during a sparring session against Sneasel and Viktor’s father the following day

Type: ice/ghost

Ability: Cursed Body (may disable a move used on the Pokémon)

Nature: Hasty (raised speed, lowered defense, favors sweet flavors and dislikes sour)

Character: mischievous (favors special attack)

Stats: speed, special attack, attack, HP, special defense, defense

Moveset: Astonish, Attract, Aurora Veil, Avalanche, Blizzard, Captivate, Confide, **Confuse Ray** , Destiny Bond, Double Team, Draining Kiss, Dream Eater, Fake Tears, Frost Breath, Hail, Hex, Ice Beam, Ice Punch, Ice Shard, Icy Wind, Leer, Light Screen, **Ominous Wind** , Payback, **Powder Snow** , Protect, Psychic, Return, Round, Safeguard, Shadow Ball, **Shock Wave** , Swagger, Telekinesis, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt, Torment, Wake-Up Slap, Will-O-Wisp

 

 **Weavile** (M) - Sharp Claw Pokémon

Dex no: 461

Dex entry: It communicates with other Weavile by clawing signs into boulders. A scratch from its claws causes frostbite.

Gained: Sneasel was deeply in awe of Viktor’s newly evolved Froslass, and joined the team

Type: dark/ice

Ability: Pressure (for the story: moves used several times by the opponent gradually weaken/lose power)

Nature: Naughty (raised attack, lowered special defense, favors spice flavors and dislikes bitter)

Character: impetuous and silly (favors speed)

Stats: speed, attack, special defense, HP, defense, special attack

Moveset: Aerial Ace, Assurance, Bite, Brick Break, Confide, Counter, Crush Claw, Double Team, Facade, Feint Attack, Foresight, Focus Punch, Foul Play, **Fury Swipes** , Hail, **Hone Claws** , Ice Punch, Ice Shard, **Icicle Crash** , Icy Wind, Leer, Low Kick, Low Sweep, Metal Claw, Nasty Plot, **Night Slash** , Quick Attack, Payback, Poison Jab, Protect, Punishment, Return, Revenge, Scratch, Screech, Shadow Claw, Taunt, Throat Chop, Torment, X-Scissor


	2. Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, we had the Ice Prince, and now the Dragon Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither YOI nor Pokémon.

**Yuuri Katsuki**

ID No.: TH2911J

Gym Badges: 48

Elite Four-certificates: 5

Champion Sigils: 5

Achievements:                               
Dragon Master  
Master Trainer  
Elite Trainer (Master Challenges)  
Senior Representative (World Tournament)  
Pokémon League Tournament Champion  
Alola Island Challenge completed

Birthday: November 29

Age: 18

From: Hasetsu, Hoenn

Lives in: Lilycove City, Hoenn

Family:                                           
Hiroko Katsuki, mother  
Toshiya Katsuki, father  
Mari Katsuki, older sister

Associates:  
Lance (former mentor)  
Drake (supervisor)  
Phoebe (sparring partner)  
Glacia (sparring partner)  
Sidney (sparring partner)  
Steven Stone (sparring partner)  
Phichit Chulanont (best friend and traveling companion)  
Viktor Nikiforov (boyfriend and unofficial battling student)  
Leo de la Iglesia (friend and occasional sparring partner)  
Guang-Hong Ji (friend and occasional sparring partner)

Pokémon:                                      
Haxorus  
Salamence  
Altaria  
Flygon  
Dragonite  
Hydreigon

 

**Background**

Born and raised at the Yu-Topia Dragon Shelter in Hasetsu, Hoenn, Yuuri is the second child of Dragon Expert Toshiya Katsuki and Dragon Breeder Hiroko Katsuki. At age four, he got his first companion, Axew, at the Unova Dragon Ranch outside Opelucid City, and began his trainer journey at the age of ten with Fraxure and the Bagon he had been gifted by Dragon Master Drake of the Hoenn Elite Four.

Having managed to beat every last Gym Leader in Hoenn, he traveled to Kanto and Johto, where he made it all the way to the Indigo Plateau and to the League Champion, Dragon Master Lance. Yuuri lost the battle, but Lance, on the lookout for an apprentice, took Yuuri under his wing and swore to help him achieve the title of Dragon Master himself. At the young age of 17, Yuuri succeeded with that feat, not only becoming Dragon Master and the youngest one to have ever gained that title, but also becoming Pokémon League Champion after having beaten his own mentor.

Currently, Yuuri is living in Lilycove City and training under Drake to become the next leader of the Hoenn Elite Four. The prize money he earns from battles is largely donated to Pokémon Shelters.

 

**Skills**

Eliminating weak points  
There is no other trainer that has mastered the art of turning weaknesses into strengths with the same confidence and skill as Yuuri. Strategies are intricate and adaptable, the Pokémons’ moves are practiced to perfection, and no weak spots are left for the opponent to easily grasp. Few have ever succeeded.

Surprise  
Throwing the opponents off guard has granted Yuuri many a well-deserved victory, leaving many a gaping audience (and opponent). Just when you thought you’ve seen it all, Yuuri and his team is there to prove you wrong, and take home the victory again.

 

**Notable battles**

A full list of notable battles Yuuri has fought is an encyclopedia of its own. There is not a shadow of a doubt, however, that the most breathtaking battle on that list is the one against his former mentor, Lance, at the Pokémon League Tournament where he finally grasped the title of youngest Dragon Master in history. It is also worth noting that the year before that, during the same event, he managed to beat not only Hoenn League Champion Steven, but also Sinnoh League Champion Cynthia on consecutive days, a tremendous feat that earned him the title of Trainer of the Year by the Pokémon League in the official _Battle!_ -magazine. A year later, he got the title again.

 

**Pokémon**

Haxorus came to Yuuri as an Axew from the Unova Dragon Ranch, and after his evolution to Fraxure, Dragon Master Drake gifted Yuuri with Bagon. Swablu joined the team outside Mauville City, by promptly jumping into a PokéBall herself and refusing to leave, and Altaria has since become the dragon mostly seen outside her PokéBall by Yuuri’s side, providing comfort when her trainer needs it. At Route 111 in Hoenn, Yuuri managed to catch the Trapinch that evolved into the team’s so-called Little Brother, Flygon. In the Safari Zone in Kanto, Yuuri coaxed Dratini to join him, and as Dragonair, she was the team member that helped Yuuri overcome the biggest obstacle of his journey so far – the battle against Dragon Master Clair, Lance’s cousin and leader of Blackthorne City Gym. Last but certainly not least, Yuuri was handed an orphaned Deino at the Unova Dragon Ranch, where he had gotten Haxorus years before, and if anyone ever trained a blind, anxious and jumpy Pokémon successfully, it would be him.

Yuuri is famous for his mostly oversized team of giant dragons, with only Flygon and Hydreigon being within the normal ranges for their respective species. The one that stands out the most is unquestionably Salamence, who is the largest recorded specimen of its species, and Yuuri’s oldest companion, Haxorus, follows closely behind, with Dragonite only inches shorter, and Altaria, who should be about half of Hydreigon’s size, is as large as said dark-type.

 

**Trivia**

  * Yuuri enjoys good food, and katsudon is his favorite (but only if his mother makes it)
  * He needs his sleep, and can’t get through the day without a nap within Altaria’s wings in the afternoon – which means there are few things he hates more than getting up early in the morning
  * He is the only trainer beside Elite Four-member and Ghost Master Phoebe to have mastered the uses of both Mega Evolution and Z-Power
  * His style of surprising opponents in battle inspired a certain coordinator to try the same technique, unknowing it was originally inspired by himself – but it did help him gain the title of Top Coordinator
  * On his official trainer profile, it is stated that all inquiries may be directed to his Communications Manager – the link connects to Hydreigon’s battle certificate



 

**Team**

F = female  
M = male

(move) = remains from previous evolution and not listed in the evolved Pokémon’s moveset

 **Move** = a move the Pokémon favors or excels at

Pokémon listed in the order they’ve joined the trainer’s team

Stats listed highest to lowest

Dex number refers to the National Pokédex

 

 **Haxorus** (M) - Axe Jaw Pokémon

Dex no: 612

Dex entry: They are kind but can be relentless when defending territory. These Pokémon are covered in hard armor.

Joined: as an Axew from the Drayden (and Iris) at the Unova dragon ranch

Type: dragon

Ability: Mold Breaker (moves can be used and are effective on the target regardless of its ability)

Nature: Naive (raised speed, lowered special defense, favors sweet flavors and dislikes bitter)

Character: proud of its power (favors attack)

Stats: attack, speed, defense, HP, special defense, special attack

Moveset: **Aerial Ace** , Assurance, Aqua Tail, Brick Break, Brutal Swing, Bulldoze, Confide, **Counter** , Double Team, Dragon Claw, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Dual Chop, Earthquake, Endure, Focus Blast, **Focus Energy** , Guillotine, Harden, Hone Claws, Iron Tail, Laser Focus, Leer, Night Slash, Payback, Poison Jab, Protect, Razor Wind, **Return** , Reversal, Rock Slide, (Scratch), Shadow Claw, Shock Wave, Slash, Surf, Swords Dance, Taunt, X-Scissor

 

 **Salamence** (M) - Dragon Pokémon

Dex no: 373

Dex entry: As a result of its long-held dream of flying, its cellular structure changed, and wings grew out. If enraged, it becomes uncontrollable.

Mega Evolution dex entry: Called “The Blood-Soaked Crescent”, anything and anyone in its path is in danger of getting sliced in two by its blade-like wings. If angered, it might even turn against the trainer who raised it.

Joined: a gift from Drake after he witnessed Yuuri coax Axew through his evolution to Fraxure

Type: dragon/flying

Ability: Moxie (boosts attack after knocking out another Pokémon)

Nature: Adamant (raised attack, lowered special attack, favors spicy flavors and dislikes dry)

Character: likes to thrash about (favors attack)

Stats: attack, special attack, speed, HP, defense, special defense

Mega Evolution type: dragon/flying

Mega Evolution ability: Aerilate (turns normal-type moves into flying-type moves)

Mega Evolution stats: attack, defense, speed, special attack, HP, special defense

Moveset: Aerial Ace, Aqua Tail, Bite, Brick Break, Brutal Swing, Crunch, Defense Curl, Double-Edge, Double Team, Double-Edge, Draco Meteor, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush, **Dragon Tail** , Ember, Endure, **Fire Blast** , Fire Fang, Flamethrower, Fly, Focus Energy, Headbutt, Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam, Iron Tail, **Laser Focus** , Leer, Protect, Return, Roar, Rock Tomb, Scary Face, Shadow Claw, **Steel Wing** , Stone Edge, Sunny Day, Tailwind, Thrash, Thunder Fang, Twister, Zen Headbutt

 

 **Altaria** (F) - Humming Pokémon

Dex no: 334

Dex entry: If it bonds with someone, it will gently envelop them inits soft wings, then hum in a dream-inducing soprano voice. Itw wings are like cotton clouds.

Mega Evolution dex entry: Its singing voice becomes even more beautiful than usual, the effects reaching wide as it gracefully glides through the sky, blending in with the clouds.

Joined: invited herself to the team as a Swablu after an attempt to cheer Yuuri up when he had lost to Wattson twice

Type: dragon/flying

Ability: Natural Cure (all status problems heal upon being recalled into the PokéBall)

Nature: Mild (raised special attack, lowered defense, favors dry flavors and dislikes sour)

Character: strong willed (favors special defense)

Stats: special defense, defense, speed, HP, special attack, attack

Mega Evolution type: dragon/fairy

Mega Evolution ability: Pixilate (turns normal-type moves into fairy-type moves)

Mega Evolution stats: special attack, attack, defense, special defense, speed, HP

Moveset: Aerial Ace, Agility, Astonish, Cotton Guard, Dazzling Gleam, Disarming Voice, Double Team, **Draco Meteor** , Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush, Dream Eater, Feather Dance, Flamethrower, Growl, Haze, Heat Wave, Hyper Beam, **Hyper Voice** , Ice Beam, Iron Tail, Mist, **Moonblast** , Natural Gift, Peck, Perish Song, Pluck, Protect, Psych Up, Pursuit, Refresh, Return, Round, **Safeguard** , Sing, Sky Attack, Solar Beam, Steel Wing, Sunny Day, Tailwind, Take Down, Uproar

 

 **Flygon** (M) - Mystic Pokémon

Dex no: 330

Dex entry: It is known as “The Desert Spirit” because the rapid flapping of its wings sounds like a woman singing. Using its powerful wings, it whips up sandstorms to hide itself in.

Joined: caught as a Trapinch in the desert on Route 111 in Hoenn

Type: ground/dragon

Ability: Levitate (immune to ground-type moves)

Nature: Naughty (raised attack, lowered special defense, favors spicy flavors and dislikes bitter)

Character: Alert to sounds (favors speed)

Stats: speed, attack, special attack, HP, defense, special defense

Moveset: Aerial Ace, Air Cutter, Bite, Bug Bite, Bug Buzz, Bulldoze, Brutal Swing, Confide, Crunch, Dig, Dragon Breath, **Dragon Claw** , Dragon Dance, Dragon Rush, Dragon Tail, Double Team, Earth Power, **Earthquake** , Endure, Feint Attack, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Focus Energy, Fury Cutter, Gust, Hyper Beam, Mud Shot, Mud-Slap, Quick Attack, Rock Slide, Sand Attack, Sand Tomb, **Sandstorm** , Screech, Signal Beam, Solar Beam, **Sonic Boom** , Sunny Day, Steel Wing, Stone Edge, Supersonic, Swagger, Toxic

 

 **Dragonite** (F) - Dragon Pokémon

Dex no: 149

Dex entry: You’ll often hear tales of this kindhearted Pokémon rescuing people or Pokémon that are drowning. It flies over raging seas as if were nothing, and has hence been dubbed “the sea incarnate.”

Joined: caught as a Dratini in the Safari Zone in Kanto

Type: dragon/flying

Ability: Inner Focus (prevents flinching)

Nature: Brave (raised attack, lowered speed, favors spicy flavors and dislikes sweet)

Character: mischievous (favors special attack)

Stats: attack, special attack, special defense, defense, HP, speed

Moveset: Aerial Ace, Agility, Aqua Jet, Aqua Tail, Blizzard, Brick Break, Brutal Swing, Bulldoze, Double Team, **Double-Edge** , Dragon Breath, **Dragon Dance** , Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush, Dragon Tail, Dynamic Punch, Earthquake, Extreme Speed, Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Fly, Focus Blast, Fury Cutter, Hurricane, Hyper Beam, Ice Beam, Icy Wind, **Iron Tail** , Leer, Light Screen, Mist, Rain Dance, Rock Slide, Safeguard, Shock Wave, Sky Drop, Slam, Steel Wing, Stone Edge, Sunny Day, Surf, Tailwind, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt, Thunder, **Thunder Punch** , Twister, Water Pulse, Wing Attack, Wrap

 

 **Hydreigon** (M) - Brutal Pokémon

Dex no: 635

Dex entry: It’s a violent, destructive Pokémon, and attacks anything that moves. The heads on the arms don’t have brains.

Joined: as a Deino from Iris at the Unovan dragon ranch - Iris warned Deino never gains the sense of sight, and Yuuri’s specimen stayed blind, not even gaining sight when evolving into Hydreigon

Type: dark/dragon

Ability: Levitate (immune to ground-type moves)

Nature: Rash (raised special attack, lowered special defense, favors dry flavors and dislikes bitter)

Character: quick tempered (favors attack)

Stats: special attack, attack, speed, HP, defense, special defense

Moveset: Acrobatics, Assurance, Astonish, Bite, Body Slam, Brutal Swing, Bulldoze, Charge Beam, Crunch, **Dark Pulse** , Dragon Breath, **Dragon Pulse** , Dragon Rage, Dragon Rush, Dragon Tail, Echoed Voice, Earth Power, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Fire Fang, Flash Cannon, Focus Blast, **Focus Energy** , Head Smash, Headbutt, Heat Wave, **Hyper Beam** , Hyper Voice, Ice Fang, Outrage, Payback, Protect, Reflect, Return, Roar, Rock Slide, Scary Face, Screech, Shock Wave, Signal Beam, Slam, Steel Wing, Thunder Fang, Toxic, Tri Attack, Work Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri first in line, naturally.
> 
> Next up probably Phichit, Leo and Guang-Hong, partially because of the Sinnoh Battle Zone Master Challenge, and partially because of recent events in chapter 7 och The End of the Land and the Top of the Sky.
> 
> Quoting Gary Oak: Smell ya later!


	3. Phichit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing the Alolan sunshine for all to bask in, it's Phichit's turn in the spotlight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither YOI nor Pokémon.

**Phichit Chulanont**

ID No.: TA3004T

Gym Badges: 40

Elite Four-certificates: 3

Champion Sigils: 0

Achievements:   
Alola Island Challenge completed  
Pokémon Trainer

Birthday: April 30  
Age: 16  
From: Hau’Oli City, Melemele Island, Alola  
Lives in: No steady location, wandering trainer

Family:  
Teresa Chulanont, mother  
Ani Chulanont, mother

Associates:  
Professor Kukui (Island Challenge mentor)  
Professor Burnet (Island Challenge mentor)  
Yuuri Katsuki (best friend and traveling companion)  
Leo de la Iglesia (traveling companion and sparring partner)  
Guang-Hong Ji (traveling companion and sparring partner)

Pokémon:  
Lucario  
Alolan Raichu  
Pikachu  
Togedemaru  
Alolan Sandslash  
Emolga  
Skarmory  
Scizor  
Mawile  
Dedenne

 

**Background**

Phichit has been brought up by his mothers Ani and Teresa on Melemele Island in Alola, being the biological son of Ani. They gifted him with his first Pokémon, Riolu, when he started pre-school at age six. Taking his first steps towards becoming a Pokémon Trainer a year later, Phichit came home one evening with two Pikachus, one of which later wished to evolve into Raichu.

Starting his Island Challenge at age ten, Phichit was given Togedemaru by Professor Kukui, and during his travels all over Alola, he expanded the number of teammates to nine. With the Pokémon he already had as inspiration, Phichit decided to specialize on steel- and electric-types, though it soon became apparent to him that the only electric-type he had that was even remotely interested in battling at the time was Togedemaru.

Doing trials, battling Totem Pokémon, Trial Captains and Kahunas, and learning how to use Z-power, Phichit was already a strong trainer when he set out to conquer the Pokémon League gyms in other regions. Since then, he has quickly risen to fame, partially for being Dragon Master Katsuki’s best friend, and partially for the relentlessly positive energy he exudes both in battle and outside the arena.

 

**Skills**

Quick to learn  
Say the word, and Phichit will remember. Advice from his mentors and his best friend is absorbed like water into a sponge, and it has gotten him far. Just as it serves him and his team well in battle, it also makes him the king of knowing gossip.

Positivity  
Win or lose, Phichit has an enviable trait of seeing the positive sides in every and all situations, also on the battle court. If he loses, he’s grateful for the challenge and sees it as a sign he still needs to improve, which in turn spurs him to train more. If he wins, he takes it in stride with a smile, making sure to thank his Pokémon and his opponent, along with a few encouraging words. He keeps his team’s spirits up from the get-go and all the way to the end, making sure they all do their best every single time.

 

**Notable battles**

In Alola, Phichit is famous for his intense second battle against Kahuna Hala of Melemele Island, when he came back home for a rematch after having completed the Alola Island Challenge. With a clear disadvantage against fighting-types, as he used only steel-types, Phichit was pegged to lose and instead clawed his way to victory, Lucario barely standing by the end but standing nevertheless. It is assumed that the telepathic link between Riolu and Phichit was established during his first ever battle against Kahuna Hala, though Phichit has not confirmed the rumor himself.

In Pokémon League-circles, Phichit made an impression by beating Fighting Master Maylene, Gym Leader of Veilstone City, during his first Pokémon League Tournament, taking down her Infernape with Scizor despite all odds being stacked against him. Some say it was a miracle. Dragon Master Yuuri Katsuki says it was carefully constructed defenses and a whole lot of risks that paid off.

 

**Pokémon**

Togedemaru is unquestionably Phichit’s signature Pokémon, and he only sits in his PokéBall if he faints in battle. Phichit has admitted he has a soft spot for “cute electric-types”, which is why he has caught himself two Pikachus, an Emolga, and later a Dedenne during his travels in Kalos. He has also confirmed that he’s looking for a Pachirisu to join Team Thunder.

Team Steel came to be “by accident”, according to Phichit, because he had Riolu and Togedemaru, and then Riolu befriended an Alolan Sandshrew that invited itself to join the party. With three steel-types (though dual), and two Pikachus that didn’t like battling, Phichit began reading up more on steel- and electric-types and decided on a direction for his path as a Pokémon Trainer.

Togedemaru brought the following team member in the form of Emolga, rescuing the poor Pokémon from an angry Crabrawler, and Phichit welcomed her with open arms and berries as reassurance. On Mount Hokulani, he caught Skarmory, and when he finally managed to beat the Masked Royal in Battle Royal, Professor Burnet gave him Scizor without further explanation. Not that she needed to explain herself. The smug, proud smile was sufficiently telling.

Mawile is the latest addition to Team Steel, and also self-invited. Emolga stole berries from her, and Phichit gave her PokéBeans as an apology. Realizing he was giving her good food, Mawile let herself into a PokéBall and never left. Dedenne is the latest addition to Team Thunder, and she isn’t very keen on battling. Not yet at least.

 

**Trivia**

  * Phichit loves trying out new food, but no dessert has yet conquered his undying love for Malasadas
  * Don’t be fooled by the sunshine demeanor – he’s fiercely competitive and hates losing
  * Despite the fact that Togedemaru is the only one of Phichit’s electric types that currently battles, his Pikachu is known to have mastered the Z-move 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt, and his Raichu can perform Stoked Sparksurfer
  * His mom Teresa is a nurse at the local Pokémon Center in Hau’Oli, while his mama Ani is a Trial guide on Melemele Island
  * When it comes to gossip and social media, Phichit is something of a rock star, known far and wide as phichit+chu on a multitude of platforms – however, he would rather eat his Xtransceiver than ever admit his first ever username at the Battle!-forum was cutie_pika_pie_chu01



**Team**

F = female  
M = male  
(move) = remains from previous evolution and not listed in the evolved Pokémon’s moveset  
**Move** = a move the Pokémon favors or excels at

Pokémon listed in the order they’ve joined the trainer’s team  
Stats listed highest to lowest  
Dex number refers to the National Pokédex

 

**Lucario** (M) - Aura Pokémon

Dex no: 448

Dex entry: By catching the aura emanating from others, it can read their emotions and movements. Lucario is considered to be prideful, and is extremely loyal to its trainer. It also seems to have a natural sense of justice.

Joined: as a Riolu from Phichit’s mothers when he started pre-school

Type: fighting/steel

Ability: Inner focus (unable to flinch)

Nature: Rash (increases special attack, decreases special defense, favors dry flavors and dislikes bitter)

Character: proud of its power (favors attack)

Stats: special attack, attack, speed, defense, HP, special defense

Moveset: Agility, **Aura Sphere** , Bite, Blaze Kick, Bone Rush, Brick Break, Bulk Up, Bullet Punch, Calm Mind, **Close Combat** , Circle Throw, Counter, Cross Chop, Crunch, Dark Pulse, Detect, Double Team, Dragon Pulse, Drain Punch, Dual Chop, Extremespeed, Feint, Flash Cannon, Follow Me, Foresight, Heal Pulse, Helping Hand, **High Jump Kick** , Hyper Beam, Ice Punch, Iron Defense, Iron Tail, Laser Focus, Low Kick, Magnet Rise, Me First, Metal Claw, Metal Sound, Mind Reader, Poison Jab, Power-Up Punch, Psychic, Quick Attack, Quick Guard, Return, Shadow Ball, Sky Uppercut, Swords Dance, Thunder Punch, **Vacuum Wave** , Water Pulse, Work Up, Zen Headbutt

 

**Alolan Raichu** (M) - Mouse Pokémon

Dex no: 026

Dex entry: As electricity builds up inside its body, it becomes more aggressive. One theory is that the electricity buildup is actually causing stress.

Joined: caught as a Pikachu when Phichit was still in Trainers’ School, bribed with berries

Type: electric/psychic

Ability: Surge Surfer (doubles speed during Electric Terrain)

Nature: Serious (no stat changes, eats everything)

Character: alert to sounds (favors speed)

Stats: speed, special attack, attack, special defense, HP, defense

Moveset: Agility, Brick Break, **Calm Mind** , Charge, Charge Beam, Charm, Defense Curl, Disarming Voice, Discharge, Double Slap, Double Team, Echoed Voice, **Electric Terrain** , Electro Ball, Endure, Fake Out, Feint, Growl, Helping Hand, Hidden Power (fairy), Light Screen, Lucky Chant, Nasty Plot, Nuzzle, Pain Split, Play Nice, Protect, **Psychic** , Quick Attack, Rain Dance, Return, Round, Speed Swap, Substitute, **Surf** , Tail Whip, Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt, Volt Switch

 

**Pikachu** (F) - Mouse Pokémon

Dex no: 025

Dex entry: Pikachu has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged up during the night while it sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up.

Joined: caught when Phichit was still in Trainers’ School, bribed with berries

Type: electric

Ability: Lightning Rod (draws all electric-type moves to up special attack)

Nature: Hasty (increases speed, decreases defense, favors sweet flavors and dislikes sour)

Character: somewhat stubborn (favors special defense)

Stats: speed, attack, special defense, special attack, defense, HP

Moveset: Brick Break, Charge, Charge Beam, Charm, Disarming Voice, Double Slap, Double Team, Echoed Voice, Electro Ball, Electroweb, Endure, Feint, Growl, Helping Hand, Hidden Power (water), Lucky Chant, **Magnet Rise** , Nasty Plot, Nuzzle, Play Nice, Protect, **Quick Attack** , Rain Dance, **Return** , Round, Shock Wave, Spark, Sweet Kiss, Tail Whip, Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, **Volt Switch**

 

**Togedemaru** (M) – Roly-Poly Pokémon

Dex no: 777

Dex entry: The long hairs on its back act as lightning rods. The bolts of lightning it attracts are stored as energy in its electric sac.

Joined: as a gift from Professor Kukui when Phichit started his Island Challenge

Type: electric/steel

Ability: Iron Barbs (inflicts damage to the opposing Pokémon on contact)

Nature: Adamant (increases attack, decreases special attack, favors spicy flavors and dislikes dry)

Character: quick tempered (favors attack)

Stats: attack, speed, special defense, HP, defense, special attack

Moveset: After You, Bounce, Charge, Charge Beam, Covet, **Defense Curl** , Disarming Voice, Discharge, Double Team, Electric Terrain, Electroweb, Encore, Endeavor, Fake Out, Fell Stinger, Flail, Gravity, Grass Knot, Gyro Ball, Helping Hand, **Iron Head** , Iron Tail, Magnet Rise, Nuzzle, Pin Missile, Protect, **Return** , Reversal, Role Play, Rollout, Shock Wave, Snore, Spark, Spiky Shield, Super Fang, Tackle, Thunder Shock, Thunderwave, Thunderbolt, Tickle, Toxic, Twineedle, **Wild Charge** , Wish, Work Up, Zen Headbutt, Zing Zap

 

**Alolan Sandslash** (F) - Dragon Pokémon

Dex no: 028

Dex entry: Its quills resemble icicles, and it uses its hide for camouflage in the snow while leaving only its spines exposed. It moves swiftly by carving a path in the snow with its claws, and the sprays of snow it kicks up are popular shots for photographers.

Joined: as a Sandshrew when it befriended Riolu and invited itself onto the team

Type: ice/steel

Ability: Slush Rush (Boosts the Pokémon’s speed during hail)

Nature: Impish (increases defense, decreases special attack, favors sour flavors and dislikes dry)

Character: good perseverance (favors defense)

Stats: defense, attack, HP, speed, special defense, special attack

Moveset: Aerial Ace, Amnesia, Aqua Tail, Aurora Veil, Bide, Blizzard, Brick Break, Bulldoze, Chip Away, Counter, Crush Claw, Curse, **Defense Curl** , Drill Run, Double Team, Earthquake, Endure, Frost Breath, Fury Cutter, Fury Swipes, Gyro Ball, Hail, Hone Claws, Ice Ball, Ice Punch, Icicle Crash, **Icicle Spear** , Icy Wind, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Iron Tail, Leech Life, **Metal Burst** , Metal Claw, Night Slash, Poison Jab, Powder Snow, Protect, Rapid Spin, Return, **Safeguard** , Scratch, Shadow Claw, Slash, Stealth Rock, Swift, Swords Dance

 

**Emolga** (F) - Sky Squirrel Pokémon

Dex no: 587

Dex entry: The energy made in its cheeks’ electric pouches is stored inside its membrane and releases while it is gliding.

Joined: when Togedemaru rescued her from an angry Crabrawler

Type: electric/flying

Ability: Static (contact with the Pokémon may cause paralysis)

Nature: Quirky (no stat changes, eats everything)

Character: impetuous and silly (favors speed)

Stats: speed, special attack, attack, special defense, defense, HP

Moveset: Aerial Ace, Astonish, Baton Pass, Charge, Charm, **Double Team** , Helping Hand, Hidden Power (poison), Knock Off, Nuzzle, Protect, Pursuit, Quick Attack, Rain Dance, Return, Shock Wave, **Spark** , Substitute, Tail Whip, Taunt, **Thunder Shock** , **U-turn**

**Skarmory** (F) - Armor Bird Pokémon

Dex no: 227

Dex entry: Skarmory’s feathers, which fall off as it grows, are thin and sharp, and can be made into knives whose sharpness is recognized by the finest chefs. The metal body is sturdy, but it does rust rather easily, so on rainy days, it prefers to stay put in its nest.

Joined: caught on Mount Hokulani during Phichit’s Island Challenge

Type: steel/flying

Ability: Keen Eye (prevents other Pokémon from lowering its accuracy)

Nature: Lax (increases defense, decreases special defense, favors sour flavors and dislikes bitter)

Character: sturdy body (favors defense)

Stats: defense, attack, speed, special defense, HP, special attack

Moveset: Agility, Aerial Ace, Air Cutter, Air Slash, Assurance, Automize, Brave Bird, Drill Peck, Defog, Double Team, **Endure** , Flash Cannon, Fury Attack, Feint, **Iron Defense** , Iron Head, Leer, Metal Claw, **Metal Sound** , Night Slash, Peck, Pursuit, Protect, Return, Rock Tomb, Roost, Round, Sand Attack, Sky Drop, Slash, Spikes, Stealth Rock, **Steel Wing** , Swagger, Swift, Swords Dance, Tailwind, Toxic, Whirlwind, X-Scissor

 

**Scizor** (M) - Pincer Pokémon

Dex no: 212

Dex entry: Scizor has a metal body with the hardness of steel. It is not easily fazed by ordinary sorts of attack. It uses its wings to regulate its body temperature. Scizor is actually incapable of flight, but Phichit’s has learned to levitate and glide using Tailwind.

Joined: as a gift from Professor Burnet when Phichit beat The Masked Royal in a Battle Royal

Type: bug/steel

Ability: Technician (powers up the Pokémon’s weaker moves)

Nature: Adamant (increased attack, decreased special attack, favors spicy flavors and dislikes dry)

Character: likes to fight (favors attack)

Stats: attack, defense, special defense, HP, speed, special attack

Moveset: Acrobatics, **Aerial Ace** , Agility, Bug Buzz, Brick Break, Bullet Punch, Counter, Double Hit, Double Team, Endure, False Swipe, Feint, Flash Cannon, Focus Energy, Fury Cutter, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Knock Off, Laser Focus, Leer, Light Screen, Metal Claw, Night Slash, Protect, Pursuit, Quick Attack, Quick Guard, Rain Dance, **Razor Wind** , Return, Reversal, Round, Safeguard, Silver Wind, Slash, Steel Wing, Sunny Day, Swords Dance, **Tailwind** , Toxic, Venoshock, **X-Scissor**

**Mawile** (F) - Deceiver Pokémon

Dex no: 303

Dex entry: The big jaws on the back of Mawile’s head can’t taste anything, so that’s the mouth it uses to eat foods it doesn’t like. Its jaws are actually steel horns that have been transformed, and they can chew through iron beams. Its docile-looking face serves to lull its foe into letting down its guard.

Joined: when Emolga stole berries from her and Phichit offered PokéBeans as compensation, sticking around in hope to get fed

Type: steel/fairy

Ability: Hyper Cutter (prevents other Pokémon from lowering its attack stat)

Nature: Brave (increases attack, decreases speed, favors spicy flavors and dislikes sweet)

Character: proud of its power (favors attack)

Stats: attack, defense, HP, special attack, special defense, speed

Moveset: Astonish, Bite, Brick Break, Captivate, **Crunch** , Dark Pulse, Double Team, Growl, Facade, Fairy Wind, Fake Tears, False Swipe, Feint Attack, Fire Fang, Flash Cannon, Foul Play, Ice Fang, Ice Punch, **Iron Defense** , Iron Head, Laser Focus, Magnet Rise, Metal Burst, Misty Terrain, **Play Rough** , Poison Fang, Power-Up Punch, Protect, Psych Up, Return, Seismic Toss, Slam, Sucker Punch, Spit Up, Stealth Rock, Stockpile, Stone Edge, Super Fang, Swallow, Sweet Scent, Taunt, Thunder Fang, Thunder Punch, Tickle, Torment, Toxic, **Vice Grip**

**Dedenne** (F) - Antenna Pokémon

Dex no: 702

Dex entry: Its upper whiskers are sensors that survey its surroundings. Its lower whiskers are organs that shoot electricity. It uses its tail to absorb electricity from power plants or from outlets in houses. Its whiskers serve as antennas. By sending and receiving electrical waves, it can communicate with others over vast distances.

Joined: caught on Route 11, Miroir Way, in Kalos

Type: electric/fairy

Ability: Cheek Pouch (restores additional HP when a berry is consumed)

Nature: Timid (increases speed, decreases attack, favors sweet flavors and dislikes spicy)

Character: highly curious (favors special attack)

Stats: speed, special attack, HP, special defense, attack, defense

Moveset: Ally Switch, Charge, **Charm** , Dig, Natural Gift, Substitute, Tackle, **Tail Whip** , **Tearful Look** , **Thunder Shock** , U-turn

 


	4. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He smiles because he knows what you're thinking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither YOI nor Pokémon.

**Leo de la Iglesia**

ID No.: TU0208U

Gym Badges: 40

Elite Four-certificates: 3

Champion Sigils: 0

Achievements:  
Pokémon Trainer

Birthday: August 2  
Age: 14  
From: Lentimas Town, Unova  
Lives in: No steady location, wandering trainer

Family:  
Paola de la Iglesia, mother

Associates:  
Lola de la Iglesia (cousin)  
Lenora (former babysitter, former mentor)  
Cheren (former teacher, former mentor)  
Doreen (Psychic Expert, former mentor)  
Guang-Hong Ji (best friend and traveling companion)  
Phichit Chulanont (traveling companion and sparring partner)  
Yuuri Katsuki (occasional sparring partner)

Pokémon:  
Reuniclus  
Grumpig  
Gallade  
Starmie  
Claydol  
Bronzong

 

**Background**

Leo grew up traveling with his mother to various Pokémon and Unova League-arranged battle tournaments and challenges, as Paola is a trainer psychologist. Together with her trusted (albeit lazy) Musharna, she helps trainers get out of their heads when the pressure builds too high. Currently, she is employed full-time by the Unova League, and has hence concentrated her work in the Unova Region.

Paola raised Leo on her own since her husband, a Pokémon Ranger, passed away in a tragic accident during a rescue mission on Twist Mountain when Leo was only two years old. To aid both him and herself, she adopted Solosis from a Psychic Breeder and gave him to Leo half a year after the accident. It is unknown at what point Leo formed his telepathic bond with Solosis, but Paola has guessed it happened very early on, because when Leo learned that not everyone could hear their Pokémon inside their heads, he was very confused about that fact. Naturally able to form telepathic bonds with psychic-types, he ended up specializing in them.

His first try at challenging Aspertia City Gym and its leader Cheren ended in a loss, but the Gym Leader was beyond impressed that Leo made it past two of his Ace Trainers with only a Duosion and offered Leo to stay at the Trainers’ School he ran to hone his skills. With Duosion and a newly acquired Spoink in the party, Leo succeeded, and Cheren sent him on his way with an offer to call for advice at any time. Shortly after leaving Aspertia, Leo caught the Ralts that would become the powerhouse of his team, Gallade, alongside Reuniclus.

Having made his way through the Unova gyms impressively fast, he hit a brick wall trying to face Grimsley of the Unova Elite Four. Doreen, a Psychic Expert he met on Victory Road, offered to join him to Sinnoh so he could gain more experience, and Leo took her up on it. With her mentorship, he managed to beat the Sinnoh gyms and the Elite Four (though Champion Cynthia proved too mighty an obstacle), and encouraged by the success, he traveled to Johto while Doreen headed back to Unova.

In Goldenrod, he met Guang-Hong Ji, and the two tackled the Indigo League together, though Lance made the Champion Sigil but a dream after 16 gyms and a rock-hard Elite Four. Traveling back to Unova, Guang-Hong challenged the gyms, and Leo sought rematches and finally managed to beat not only Grimsley, but also his biggest idol, Psychic Master Lady Caitlin, gaining the Unova Elite Four-certificate. Since then, Leo has conquered the gyms in Hoenn together with Guang-Hong, and has plans traveling with him and Phichit Chulanont to Sinnoh and Kalos in the near future.

 

**Skills**

Psychic connection  
Like many successful Psychic Trainers, Leo has the amazing advantage of being able to telepathically communicate with all of his Pokémon. While he shouts out commands, if he does, he can simultaneously give inaudible instructions through the bond, lulling the opponent into a false sense of security only to pull the rug from beneath their feet when they least expect it. Much like Lady Caitlin, who rarely bothers opening her mouth for battle commands, Leo is sparse with audibly telling his Pokémon what to do, leaving his opponents on edge.

Reading the opponent  
No matter how stone-faced they may be, Leo has learnt to read his opponents to predict their courses of action and looking for cues that they are faltering. No micro-expression escapes him, be it a clenched jaw or a worried glance, or even an irritable flick from the opposing Pokémon’s tail, Leo can highly accurately tell what is going on in the opponent’s mind and use it to his advantage.

 

**Notable battles**

Leo awed the audience during his first Pokémon League Tournament with his battle against Steel Master Jasmine of Olivine City, Johto, where he needed only Reuniclus and Gallade, neither of which fainted, to take down Magnezone, Metagross, and her infamous Steelix. If you ask Leo himself, however, there is no battle he is more proud to have fought and won than his third try against Psychic Master Lady Caitlin of the Unova Elite Four. Gallade was barely standing on two legs afterwards, and Leo himself wasn’t faring much better, but he was ever so proud and satisfied. Still is.

 

**Pokémon**

Psychic Expert Doreen theorized that the reason Leo so easily formed a telepathic bond with Solosis at an early age was because his brain was still developing. She also guessed that the early bonding made it easy for his brain to accept new connections, which is why he can communicate telepathically with all of his Pokémon and not just Reuniclus.

During Leo’s stay at the Trainers’ School in Aspertia City, a wild, injured Spoink was brought to the local Pokémon Center and then placed at the school for care while it was recovering. Leo formed a psychic bond with the Pokémon, and Cheren helped him adopt it, because when the bond formed, it became apparent Spoink had been hoping for a trainer to find her so she could escape life in the wild.

To catch the Ralts that evolved into Kirlia and then Gallade in due time (with a Dawn Stone), Leo used a Quick Ball he had obtained from Cheren, amongst other provisions for his journey. He was afraid that the Ralts would have Teleported away had he tried battling it. Only a few hours, and a trip to the Pokémon Center later, Leo heard a new voice in his head and knew Ralts had formed a bond with him.

With Duosion’s help, Leo caught the Baltoy that would come to give many an opponent nightmares after its evolution to Claydol, and later on, Grumpig helped him lure Staryu up from the depths to the surface for him to catch. The last in line to join the team was a small Bronzor, smaller than its fellow specimen, who formed a telepathic bond with Leo before he even spotted the Pokémon. All of a sudden, he heard a panicked “help!” inside his head in a metallic voice he didn’t recognize, and the Pokémon had zoomed behind him, repeatedly asking for aid. Bronzor glued itself to Leo’s back while he fought off a horde of Zubats together with Guang-Hong, and then, it invited itself onto the party.

 

**Trivia**

  * Leo enjoys listening to music, headphones on – it’s the perfect distraction to switch off everything going on in his mind, and tune out his Pokémon when he needs some peace and quiet
  * Leo’s cousin, Lola, is a Hyper Rank coordinator from Unova, and a long-time friendly rival of Christophe Giacometti before he climbed up to the Master Rank – so that’s where she’s aiming
  * With his outgoing, inviting personality, Leo connects just as well with people as he does with (psychic-type) Pokémon, making his network of friends and acquaintances a vast one
  * There is nothing Leo loves more than sharing the things he enjoys with others – be it training, battling, music or anything else, as long as he can make others happy while being happy himself, he feels pleasantly accomplished
  * Though kind and caring, Leo can be mischievous when he wants to, especially if someone messes with Guang-Hong – after a battle against a rude trainer that left Leo’s best friend in tears, Leo made Grumpig summon a horde of nearby Cottonee. The affectionate cottonbuds quickly attached themselves to the trainer, who was all out of Pokémon and could do nothing but head to the next town a few miles away with harmless but annoying fluff stuck all over.



**Team**

F = female  
M = male  
N = no gender  
(move) = remains from previous evolution and not listed in the evolved Pokémon’s moveset  
**Move** = a move the Pokémon favors or excels at

Pokémon listed in the order they’ve joined the trainer’s team  
Stats listed highest to lowest  
Dex number refers to the National Pokédex

 

**Reuniclus** (M) - Multiplying Pokémon

Dex no: 579

Dex entry: These remarkably intelligent Pokémon fight by controlling their arms that can grip with rock-crushing power. When Reuniclus shake hands, a network forms between their brains, increasing their psychic power.

Joined: as a Solosis gifted by his mother after Leo became fatherless

Type: psychic

Ability: Magical Guard (only takes damage from attacks)

Nature: Calm (increases special defense, decreases attack, favors bitter flavors and dislikes spicy)

Character: often lost in thought (favors special attack)

Stats: special attack, HP, special defense, defense, attack, speed

Moveset: **Acid Armor** , After You, Astonish, **Calm Mind** , Confide, Confuse Ray, Dizzy Punch, Double Team, Drain Punch, Embargo, Endeavor, Energy Ball, Fire Punch, Flash Cannon, **Future Sight** , Grass Knot, Gravity, Helping Hand, Hidden Power (water), Ice Punch, Imprison, Infestation, Iron Defense, Laser Focus, Light Screen, Magic Coat, Night Shade, Pain Split, Protect, Psych Up, **Psychic** , Psyshock, Psywave, Rain Dance, Recover, Reflect, Rest, Role Play, Rollout, Safeguard, Secret Power, Shadow Ball, Shock Wave, Signal Beam, Skill Swap, Sleep Talk, Snatch, Snore, Superpower, Telekinesis, Thunder Punch, Thunderwave, Toxic, Trick Room, Wonder Room, Zen Headbutt

 

**Grumpig** (F) - Manipulate Pokémon

Dex no: 326

Dex entry: Grumpig uses the black pearls on its body to wield its fantastic powers, and when it uses its special power, its snorting breath grows labored as it dances bizarrely. Its black pearls are valuable as works of art.

Joined: as a Spoink that stayed at the Aspertia Trainers’ School while recovering, and formed a telepathic bond with Leo

Type: psychic

Ability: Own Tempo (prevents confusion)

Nature: Sassy (increases special defense, decreases speed, favors bitter flavors and dislikes sweet)

Character: thoroughly cunning (favors special attack)

Stats: special defense, special attack, HP, speed, defense, attack

Moveset: Amnesia, Attract, Bounce, Brick Break, Bulldoze, **Calm Mind** , Charge Beam, Confide, **Confuse Ray** , Covet, Double Team, Drain Punch, Endure, Extrasensory, Facade, Fire Punch, Future Sight, Grass Knot, Heal Bell, Hidden Power (ghost), Ice Punch, Icy Wind, Iron Tail, Light Screen, Protect, Lucky Chant, Magic Coat, Mirror Coat, Odor Sleuth, Payback, **Power Gem** , Power-Up Punch, Psybeam, Psych Up, **Psychic** , Psyshock, Psywave, Recycle, Reflect, Rest, Role Play, Secret Power, Shadow Ball, Shock Wave, Simple Beam, Signal Beam, Skill Swap, Snatch, Snore, Splash, Substitute, Swagger, Taunt, Teeter Dance, Thunder Punch, Thunder Wave, Torment, Toxic, Trick Room, Whirlwind, Zen Headbutt

 

**Gallade** (M) - Blade Pokémon

Dex no: 475

Dex entry: A master of courtesy and swordsmanship, it fights using extending swords on its elbows. Because it can sense what its foe is thinking, its attacks burst out first, fast, and fierce. When trying to protect someone, it extends its elbows as if they were swords and fights savagely. Joined: caught as a Pikachu when Phichit was still in Trainers’ School, bribed with berries

Joined: caught a Ralts on Route 19 north of Aspertia City, Unova

Type: psychic/fighting

Ability: Steadfast (raises speed each time it flinches)

Nature: lonely (increases attack, decreases defense, favors spicy flavors and dislikes sour)

Character: alert to sounds (favors speed)

Stats: attack, special defense, speed, HP, special attack, defense

Moveset: Aerial Ace, Body Slam, Brick Break, Bulk Up, Bulldoze, Calm Mind, Captivate, Charm, Close Combat, Confide, Confuse Ray, Confusion, Dazzling Gleam, Defense Curl, Destiny Bond, Disable, Disarming Voice, Double-Edge, Double Team, **Drain Punch** , Draining Kiss, Dream Eater, Dual Chop, Encore, False Swipe, Feint, Fire Punch, Fury Cutter, Future Sight, Grass Knot, Growl, Grudge, Headbutt, Heal Pulse, Helping Hand, Hidden Power (dark), Hypnosis, Ice Punch, Imprison, Knock Off, **Leaf Blade** , Leer, Low Kick, Low Sweep, Lucky Chant, Magic Coat, Magic Room, Magical Leaf, Mean Look, Memento, Mimic, Misty Terrain, Mud-Slap, Natural Gift, Night Slash, Pain Split, Poison Jab, Power-Up Punch, Protect, Psych Up, Psychic, **Psycho Cut** , Psyshock, Quick Guard, Recycle, Reflect, Rest, Retaliate, Safeguard, Secret Power, Shadow Sneak, Shock Wave, Signal Beam, Skill Swap, Slash, Snore, Stored Power, Swift, **Swords Dance** , Synchronoise, Taunt, Telekinesis, Teleport, Thunder Punch, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt, Torment, Toxic, Trick Room, Vacuum Wave, Wide Guard, Will-o-Wisp, Wonder Room, Work Up, Zen Headbutt, X-Scissor

 

**Claydol** (N) - Clay Doll Pokémon

Dex no: 344

Dex entry: Claydol are said to be dolls of mud made by an ancient civilization dating back 20,000 years, apparently modeled after something that descended from the sky. If it gets wet, its body melts, so when rain starts to fall, it wraps its whole body up with its psychic powers to protect itself. It moves about while levitating and shoots beams from both its hands.

Joined: caught as a Baltoy in Relic Castle, Unova, where Duosion plucked it up from the ground, sticking it to his gelatinous shell

Type: ground/psychic

Ability: Levitate (immune to ground-type moves)

Nature: Modest (increased special attack, decreased attack, favors dry flavors and dislikes spicy)

Character: capable of taking hits (favors defense)

Stats: special defense, defense, speed, special attack, attack, HP

Moveset: Ancient Power, Bulldoze, **Calm Mind** , Charge Beam, Confide, Confusion, **Cosmic Power** , Dig, Double Team, Drill Run, Earth Power, **Earthquake** , Extrasensory, Grass Knot, Gravity, Guard Split, Harden, **Heal Block** , Hidden Power (fire), Hyper Beam, Ice Beam, Imprison, Light Screen, Magic Coat, Mud-Slap, Power Split, Power Trick, Protect, Psybeam, Psych Up, Psychic, Rain Dance, Rapid Spin, Recycle, Reflect, Rest, Rock Polish, Rock Smash, Rock Slide, Rock Tomb, Safeguard, Sandstorm, Self-Destruct, Signal Beam, Skill Swap, Sleep Talk, Snore, Solar Beam, Stealth Rock, Stone Edge, Sunny Day, Teleport, Toxic, Trick Room, Wonder Room, Zen Headbutt

 

**Starmie** (F) – Mysterious Pokémon

Dex no: 121

Dex entry: Starmie’s core glows brightly in seven colors, and is thought to receive and transmit enigmatic signals - it has been known to cause headaches in those who approach it. Because of its luminous nature, this Pokémon has been given the nickname “the gem of the sea.” It swims through water by spinning its star-shaped body as if it were a propeller on a ship.

Joined: caught as a Staryu on Route 13, Unova, when Leo felt psychic signals by the beach and had Grumpig luring her up to the surface

Type: water/psychic

Ability: Natural Cure (all status problems heal when it’s called back into the PokéBall)

Nature: Gentle (increases special defense, decreases defense, favors bitter flavors and dislikes sour)

Character: impetuous and silly (favors speed)

Stats: speed, special attack, special defense, defense, attack, HP

Moveset: Brine, Bubble Beam, Camouflage, Confide, Confuse Ray, Cosmic Power, **Dazzling Gleam** , Dive, Double Team, Flash Cannon, Grass Knot, Gravity, Gyro Ball, Harden, Hidden Power (fighting), Hydro Pump, **Ice Beam** , Icy Wind, Light Screen, Magic Coat, Minimize, Pain Split, Power Gem, Protect, Psychic, Psyshock, Psywave, Rain Dance, **Rapid Spin** , Recover, Recycle, Reflect, Reflect Type, Rest, Round, Scald, Secret Power, Signal Beam, Skill Swap, Sleep Talk, Snore, Surf, Swift, Tackle, Thunder Wave, **Thunderbolt** , Toxic, Trick Room, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Waterfall, Wonder Room

 

**Bronzong** (N) - Bronze Bell Pokémon

Dex no: 437

Dex entry: It brought rains by opening portals to another world. It was revered as a bringer of plentiful harvests.

Joined: as a Bronzor in Tohjo Falls, Kanto, fleeing a horde of Zubats, forming a telepathic bond with Leo and seeking refuge on his back while he and Guang-Hong fought the nuisance off

Type: steel/psychic

Ability: Heatproof (weakens the power of fire-type moves)                     

Nature: adamant (increases attack, decreases special attack, favors spicy flavors and dislikes dry)

Character: strong willed (favors special defense)

Stats: defense, special defense, attack, special attack, HP, speed

Moveset: Bulldoze, Calm Mind, Charge Beam, Confide, Confuse Ray, Confusion, Double Team, **Dream Eater** , Extrasensory, Facade, Feint Attack, Flash Cannon, Future Sight, Gravity, Grass Knot, Gyro Ball, **Heal Block** , Hidden Power (bug), **Hypnosis** , Imprison, Iron Defense, **Iron Head** , Light Screen, Metal Sound, Payback, Protect, Psych Up, Psychic, Psyshock, Psywave, Rain Dance, Recycle, Reflect, Rest, Return, Rock Polish, Rollout, Round, Safeguard, Secret Power, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam, Skill Swap, Sleep Talk, Trick Room, Snore, Solar Beam, Sunny Day, Stealth Rock, Tackle, Telekinesis, Wonder Room


	5. Guang-Hong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the dark side. Guang-Hong has cookies. Only his Pokémon can have them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither YOI nor Pokémon.

**Guang-Hong Ji**

ID No.: TJ0701C

Gym Badges: 32

Elite Four-certificates: 2

Champion Sigils: 0

Achievements:  
Pokémon Trainer

Birthday: January 7  
Age: 13  
From: Goldenrod City, Johto  
Lives in: No steady location, wandering trainer

Family:  
Wen-Hou Ji, father  
Xiao-Yi Ji, mother

Associates:  
Maddie (former teacher) (Pokémon Researcher Bill’s sister)  
Johan (former mentor) (Psychic Expert at Saffron Gym)  
Karen (former teacher)  
Leo de la Iglesia (best friend and traveling companion)  
Phichit Chulanont (traveling companion and sparring partner)  
Yuuri Katsuki (occasional sparring partner)

Pokémon:  
Mightyena  
Houndoom  
Honchkrow  
Sableye  
Pupitar  
Pangoro

 

**Background**

Guang-Hong is born and raised in Goldenrod City, Johto, and has been able to see the metropolis grow both higher and wider during his lifetime. His mother is an onboard mechanic on one of the Magnet Trains zooming between Goldenrod and Saffron City, Kanto, and his father is a florist at the infamous Goldenrod Flower Emporium, where he has been working ever since the business started out as a small and humble flower shop. Hence, Guang-Hong got used to being surrounded by steel-, electric-, grass- and water-types, but with a vivid imagination and a fascination for everything from PokéDark-comics to crime thrillers, he was intrigued by ghost- and dark-types from an early age.

It was still a coincidence that Poochyena would become his first Pokémon, and it was also a coincidence that Houndour would become his second. However, it led Guang-Hong to consider the path for real, and with some help from his mentor, Johan, and encouragement from his teachers Maddie and Dark Master Karen, he decided dark-types was the way to go.

Finding a mentor in Johan had been a lucky accident, really, because Guang-Hong often bided his time reading comics or doing homework on the Magnet Train going back and forth between Goldenrod and Saffron, and Johan just so happened to work in Saffron but lived in Goldenrod, frequently using the quick and convenient transportation. Understanding Guang-Hong was aspiring to become a trainer, he offered invaluable expertise.

Starting his journey at the age of ten (and a half), Guang-Hong was too intimidated by Gym Leader Whitney and her infamously indestructible Miltank to start there, instead taking Johan’s advice to begin his gym challenge in Violet City instead. There, he met Leo de la Iglesia at the Pokémon Center, waiting for his party to heal up and while adding a newly acquired Zephyr Badge from Violet Gym to his badge case. Leo, realizing Guang-Hong’s nerves were about to get the better of him, offered to join him to the gym for support, and the two have stuck together ever since as if glued by the hip.

With a party consisting only of Mightyena, Houndoom, Honchkrow and Sableye, Guang-Hong was stunned about the fact that he managed to grab an Elite Four-certificate from the Indigo League on his fifth try. Encouraged by the success, he joined Leo to Unova to challenge the gyms and the league, walking away with another certificate (though he had almost given up after his eighth try when Lady Caitlin kept flooring his team, even with the addition of Larvitar) but no Champion Sigil. Since then, he has acquired eight more badges by conquering the Hoenn Gyms, and plans on traveling to Sinnoh and Kalos with Leo and Phichit Chulanont in the near future.

Guang-Hong has always admired strong trainers, among them Lance, Cynthia, Karen, Valerie, and Yuuri. While he would never dare admit it to Yuuri himself, he has been an overflowing well of inspiration for Guang-Hong in both how he battles and trains his team, and while he is aware Leo sees right through him and recognizes the methods he tries to replicate in his own way, he’s grateful that his best friend doesn’t mention it.

 

**Skills**

Taking and keeping control  
With how stubborn and often aggressive dark-type Pokémon tend to be, Guang-Hong has a knack for seizing control of the situation and force them to calm down, reminding them he’s the one in charge. The trait serves him well in battle, as he doesn’t hesitate to take the reins and keep them firmly in his hands, keeping them out of range from his opponent.

Deception  
A good Dark Trainer knows how to deceive their opponents without going against the rules of a fair battle. A great Dark Trainer knows how to make their opponents certain of their superiority and then strike when all is seemingly said and done, snatching the victory right out of their grasp. Guang-Hong is steadily moving towards becoming a great Dark Trainer, and his shy, innocent demeanor works in his favor in that regard. No one suspects the blushing boy dressed in pastel-colors and glitter to throw out a growling, larger-than-average Mightyena, and if they do, they still can’t grasp the fact that he’s perfectly able to make it look like he’s losing, until it becomes apparent he was winning the entire time.

 

**Notable battles**

While he has fought his fair share of memorable battles, the double-battles Guang-Hong has taken on together with Leo on the road are the ones he has enjoyed the most. His favorite took place on Victory Road in Unova, where Mightyena and Reuniclus joined forces against a Camerupt and a Probopass belonging to a couple of Pokémon Rangers that were looking to gain experience. An intense 40 minutes later, both Mightyena and Reuniclus were miraculously still conscious while both of their opponents were unable to battle.

Against a Master Trainer, Guang-Hong will never forget his fifth battle against Dark Master Karen, which granted him his first ever Elite Four Certificate. Additionally, he will always remember the light-headed feeling after defeating Gym Leader Whitney and her Miltank way back when his team consisted of only Mightyena and Houndour.

 

**Pokémon**

Guang-Hong has surprised many with his team of intimidating dark-types, catching opponents off guard from the start as they attempt figuring out how in the world of Arceus a seemingly sweet little boy with freckles and a pink backpack somehow trains the spawn of Darkrai and Giratina. While easily embarrassed and timid around people, Guang-Hong doesn’t feel intimidated by Pokémon, no matter how big or scary they might be. Respect gets him much farther than fear.

When he was five, Guang-Hong wandered into the tall grass alone looking for a larger-than-average Poochyena rumored to have been spotted there, and then got rescued by said Poochyena while running from a horde of Rattatas. The Poochyena followed him home and took up on the offer to stay, and Mightyena is still fiercely protective of her trainer.

Traveling to Violet City, he caught a Houndour that Poochyena saw as a threat and wanted to battle against, which led to Guang-Hong’s first tricky test as a dark trainer – attempting to get two aggressive, territorial Pokémon to get along. Making it clear he was the one to decide who he let into _his_ party, and not them, paid off, and after having faced Falkner together, the two Pokémon slowly grew to tolerate each other and occasionally enjoy each other’s company.

Murkrow joined the team outside Ecruteak City when Houndour once again picked a fight and Guang-Hong felt bad for the wild Pokémon, taking it to the Pokémon Center and offering a PokéBall. In Lavender Town, Kanto, Sableye tried playing a prank on Guang-Hong, but due to Leo’s psychic party, the mischievous Pokémon was found out, and Guang-Hong caught it after a short, but intense, battle. During a detour to Mt. Silver, he caught a Larvitar by sheer luck (he still thanks Honchkrow for his sharp, nocturnal sight), and on Route 4 in Unova, he caught a Scraggy that he traded for a Pancham with a Kalosian trainer looking to raise a Scrafty.

 

**Trivia**

  * Despite his fascination with dark-types, Guang-Hong favors bright colors, and his favorite is pink – his phone is pink, his backpack is pink, and so is his PokéBall-belt and –case
  * Guang-Hong has always been better with Pokémon than with people, at least when it comes to face-to-face-interaction – however, influenced by Leo and Phichit, he is rapidly becoming more and more confident on social media
  * Not only is he a fan of amazing Master Trainers, but also of his friends – he looks up to Phichit as much as he does to Yuuri and Karen, and he downright adores Leo
  * Growing up watching Ice Master Brycen star in all the best action films from PokéStar Studios, Guang-Hong sometimes still secretly dreams of directing and starring in such movies, influenced by blockbusters like _Brycen-Man Strikes Back_ and _Big Monster: Return of Mecha Tyranitar_
  * The one thing that terrifies Guang-Hong unlike anything else is Leo ever finding out the real reason for him accepting his offer to accompany him to Violet Gym. Firstly, he had an enormous idol-crush on Falkner, which rendered him tongue-tied and almost cost him the battle, and secondly, even more mortifyingly, he thought Leo was handsome and wanted to impress him (still thinks and still wants to, honestly, and Leo doesn’t have the heart to tell him he’s not as good at hiding it as he thinks).



**Team**

F = female  
M = male  
(move) = remains from previous evolution and not listed in the evolved Pokémon’s moveset  
**Move** = a move the Pokémon favors or excels at

Pokémon listed in the order they’ve joined the trainer’s team  
Stats listed highest to lowest  
Dex number refers to the National Pokédex

 

**Mightyena** (F) - Bite Pokémon

Dex no: 262

Dex entry: Mightyena travel and act as a pack in the wild. The memory of its life in the wild compels the Pokémon to obey only those Trainers that it recognizes to possess superior skill.

Joined: as a Poochyena, rescuing Guang-Hong from a horde of Rattatas and following him home

Type: dark

Ability: Intimidate (lowers the opponent’s attack stat)

Nature: jolly (increases speed, decreases special attack, favors sweet flavors and dislikes dry)

Character: scatters things often (favors HP)

Stats: attack, HP, speed, defense, special defense, special attack

Moveset: Assurance, Astonish, Bite, Body Slam, Confide, Covet, **Crunch** , Dark Pulse, Dig, Double Team, Embargo, Facade, Fire Fang, Foul Play, Howl, Hyper Voice, Ice Fang, Incinerate, Iron Tail, Leer, Me First, Mud-Slap, Natural Gift, Odor Sleuth, Payback, Play Rough, **Poison Fang** , Protect, **Return** , Roar, Sand Attack, Scary Face, Shadow Ball, Sleep Talk, Spite, **Sucker Punch** , Swagger, Tackle, Take Down, Taunt, Thunder Fang, Torment, Toxic, Uproar, Yawn

 

**Houndoom** (F) - Dark Pokémon

Dex no: 229

Dex entry: In a Houndoom pack, the one with its horns raked sharply toward the back serves a leadership role. Identifiable by its eerie howls, people a long time ago thought it was the grim reaper and feared it.

Joined: caught as a Houndour in Ilex Forest, Johto, where she picked a fight with Poochyena

Type: dark/fire

Ability: Early Bird (awakens quickly from sleep)

Nature: Serious (no stat changes, eats everything)

Character: loves to eat (favors HP)

Stats: special attack, speed, attack, special defense, HP, defense

Moveset: Beat Up, Bite, Body Slam, Confide, Counter, Crunch, **Dark Pulse** , Destiny Bond, Double Team, Embargo, Ember, Facade, Feint, Feint Attack, Fire Blast, Fire Fang, Fire Spin, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Foul Play, **Heat Wave** , Howl, Hyper Voice, Incinerate, **Inferno** , Iron Tail, Leer, Nasty Plot, Odor Sleuth, Payback, Protect, Punishment, Pursuit, Rage, Retaliate, Return, Reversal, Roar, **Shadow Ball** , Sludge Bomb, Smog, Snarl, Spite, Sucker Punch, Sunny Day, Swagger, Taunt, Thunder Fang, Torment, Toxic, Uproar, Will-o-Wisp

 

**Honchkrow** (M) - Big Boss Pokémon

Dex no: 430

Dex entry: If Honchkrow utters a deep cry, many Murkrow gather quickly. For this, it is called “Summoner of the Night”.

Joined: as a Murkrow that Houndour picked a fight with right outside Ecruteak City, Johto

Type: dark/flying

Ability: Insomnia (prevents move-induced sleep)

Nature: naughty (increases attack, decreases special defense, favors spicy flavors and dislikes bitter)

Character: mischievous (favors special attack)

Stats: attack, special attack, HP, speed, defense, special defense

Moveset: Aerial Ace, Assurance, Astonish, Brave Bird, Calm Mind, Confide, Confuse Ray, Dark Pulse, Double Team, **Drill Peck** , Embargo, Facade, Feather Dance, Feint Attack, Flatter, Fly, **Foul Play** , Haze, Heat Wave, Icy Wind, Incinerate, Mean Look, Mirror Move, **Nasty Plot** , Night Shade, Peck, Perish Song, Protect, Psych Up, Psychic, Psycho Shift, **Pursuit** , Quash, Retaliate, Return, Roost, Round, Screech, Shadow Ball, Sleep Talk, Snarl, Steel Wing, Sucker Punch, Swagger, Tailwind, Taunt, Thunder Wave, Torment, Toxic, Uproar, Whirlwind, Wing Attack

 

**Sableye** (M) - Darkness Pokémon

Dex no: 302

Dex entry: Sableye digs the ground with sharpened claws to find rocks that it eats. Substances in the eaten rocks crystallize and rise up to the Pokémon’s body surface.

Joined: caught in Lavender Town, Kanto, when trying to play a prank on Guang-Hong and failing

Type: dark/ghost

Ability: Prankster (gives priority to status moves)

Nature: bold (increases defense, decreases attack, favors sour flavors and dislikes spicy)

Character: thoroughly cunning (favors special attack)

Stats: defense, attack, special attack, special defense, HP, speed

Moveset: Astonish, Brick Break, Calm Mind, Captivate, Confide, Confuse Ray, Dark Pulse, Dazzling Gleam, Detect, Dig, Double Team, Dream Eater, Embargo, Facade, Fake Out, Feint, Feint Attack, Flatter, Fire Punch, Foresight, Foul Play, Fury Swipes, Gravity, Hone Claws, Ice Punch, Imprison, Incinerate, Knock Off, Leer, Magic Coat, Mean Look, Metal Burst, Moonlight, Nasty Plot, Nightshade, Pain Split, **Payback** , Poison Jab, **Power Gem** , Protect, Psych Up, Psychic, Punishment, Quash, Recover, Retaliate, Rock Tomb, Role Play, Scratch, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, **Shadow Sneak** , Shock Wave, Signal Beam, Sleep Talk, Snarl, Spite, Sucker Punch, Swagger, Taunt, Thunder Punch, Torment, Toxic, Wonder Room, **Zen Headbutt**

 

**Pupitar** (F) - Hard Shell Pokémon

Dex no: 247

Dex entry: Pupitar creates a gas inside its body that it compresses and forcefully ejects to propel itself like a jet. The body is very durable—it avoids damage even if it hits solid steel.

Joined: caught as a Larvitar in the caves of Mt. Silver when Honchkrow spotted it hiding just below ground and pulled it out

Type: rock/ground

Ability: Shed Skin (may heal its own status problems)

Nature: lax (increases defense, decreases special defense, favors sour flavors and dislikes bitter)

Character: takes plenty of siestas (favors HP)

Stats: attack, HP, defense, special defense, special attack, speed

Moveset: Ancient Power, Assurance, Bite, Brick Break, Bulldoze, Chip Away, Confide, Crunch, Curse, Dark Pulse, Dig, Double Team, Dragon Dance, Earth Power, **Earthquake** , Facade, Focus Energy, **Iron Defense** , Iron Head, Iron Tail, Leer, Outrage, Payback, Power-Up Punch, **Protect** , Pursuit, Return, Rock Polish, Rock Slide, Rock Smash, Rock Tomb, Sandstorm, Scary Face, Screech, Sleep Talk, Smack Down, Snarl, Snore, Spite, Stealth Rock, Stomp, **Stone Edge** , Superpower, Swagger, Taunt, Thrash, Torment, Toxic, Uproar

 

**Pangoro** (M) - Daunting Pokémon

Dex no: 675

Dex entry: From the slight twitches of its bamboo leaf, it deduces its opponent’s movements. It’s eager to tussle but kindhearted toward its companions.

Joined: traded as a Pancham for a Scraggy by a Kalosian trainer in Unova, after Guang-Hong realized Pancham was more compatible with him and the team than Scraggy was

Type: fighting/dark

Ability: Scrappy (enables moves to hit ghost-type Pokémon)

Nature: Impish (increases defense, decreases special attack, favors sour flavors and dislikes dry)

Character: a little quick tempered (favors attack)

Stats: attack, HP, defense, special defense, special attack, speed

Moveset: Aerial Ace, Arm Thrust, Block, Body Slam, Brick Break, **Bulk Up** , Bulldoze, Bullet Punch, Circle Throw, Comet Punch, Confide, Covet, Crunch, Dark Pulse, Dig, Double Team, Drain Punch, Dual Chop, Endeavor, Entrainment, Facade, False Swipe, Fire Punch, Focus Punch, Foul Play, Grass Knot, Gunk Shot, **Hammer Arm** , Helping Hand, Hone Claws, Ice Punch, Iron Head, Karate Chop, Knock Off, Leer, Low Kick, Low Sweep, Me First, Parting Shot, Payback, Power-Up Punch, Protect, Quash, Quick Guard, Retaliate, Return, **Roar** , Rock Tomb, Rock Slide, Rock Smash, Shadow Claw, Sky Uppercut, Slash, Sludge Bomb, Spite, Stone Edge, **Storm Throw** , Superpower, Surf, Tackle, Thunder Punch, Torment, Toxic, Uproar, Vital Throw, Work Up, X-Scissor, Zen Headbutt

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have the traveling trio, Phichit, Leo and Guang-Hong! Hope this helped keeping track of the precious beans :)
> 
> Over at The End of the Land and the Top of the Sky, CHAPTER 8 IS FINALLY UP! (*Salamence roar of appreciation*) Enjoy!


End file.
